Gimmjow x Hisagi Dabbles
by addictedanimelover
Summary: Gimmjow x Hisagi Dabbles! No hate please! WARNING HOT YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**A small Grimmjow x Hisagi fanfic that takes place in the human world. Both Grimmjow and Hisagi are police officers.**

There was something about seeing Grimmjow in this setting that makes Hisagi's blood pound—or it would, if he would allow it. The lights are low, brightly colored strobe light flashing at random and bouncing off the disco ball that hung from the ceiling in the middle of the room. The club was designed to look like something from America, and what he heard his Captain refer to as techno music was blaring from the speakers. Those words had been followed by a brief touch of a hand to his wrist, heat flaring between them before Grimmjow moved away to talk to some friends at the bar.

He had returned shortly to where Hisagi sat with the other officer of the police force, Rose and Shinji following behind with all of their drinks. It did not take long for them to be consumed, or for his fellow officers to find their way to the dance floor. Hisagi sat and observed them, slowly sipping at the wine that Matsumoto had talked him into drinking. It was sweet, something that he was enjoying, to his surprise.

Under his watchful eye he saw his friends go through multiple dance partners; the way his Captain threw his head back in evil laugher when glitter was deposited on Rose; the way that the man then smirked as glitter was then dumped onto Shinji's head. It did nothing to deter his amusement; the Captain just shook his head, causing glitter to flutter as he grinned at his fellow Captain's.

Hisagi lost sight of him for a while after that, attention caught by Matsumoto as she had come to talk to him.

After she had left—enticed out onto the dance floor by Gin—Grimmjow came to him, sitting down in a vacated seat. His face was bright, flushed from his exuberant activities, lips upturned at the corners in a small smirk.

Somthing he loved about the bad boy.

Though Grimmjow knew that he had been drinking a brandy earlier he now had a glass of water in front of him, spinning it in his hands once before taking a large gulp. Hisagi found his eyes drawn to his throat, watching the blue-haired male's Adam's apple bob as he replenished his thirst.

He was not able to draw his eyes away fast enough and so Grimmjow saw it, earning him a raised brow, but eyes that had a simmering heat. As Hisagi watched he leaned forward, eyes darting about quickly before settling on him, intense and full of _(impossible)_ what looked like want. Arousal.

Grimmjow's tongue darted out and wet his lips, leaving them glistening and drawing his attention. Time seemed to freeze as Shuuhei watched Grimmjow's hand move slowly closer to him, Hisagi's fingers inadvertently twitching in anticipation of an act he never thought he would perform.

Just before their fingers could touch they heard the watery voice of Shirosaki, followed by laughter from Tensa. Hisagi could swear he heard Grimmjow utter what could only be a low growl before he leaned back, fingers returning to his side of the table.

Taking a deep breath as he willed himself to calm down, he forced his attention away from the sexy male, turning to his drink as their friends sat down at their table, the moment shattered. Glancing from the corner of his eye he watched as Grimmjow drew himself together, no hint of what had been interrupted in his eyes or body language.

They were soon joined by the rest of the police force, loud voices and laughter disrupting the relatively quiet area Hisagi had so been enjoying. Unable to help himself he found his eye drawn to Grimmjow more than once throughout the rest of their evening out, making sure to look away before he could be caught by him or anyone else.

When Ichigo started to yawn they decided to leave back to their hotel for some much deserved sleep; Hisagi found himself at the back of the group, walking beside Grimmjow. They were quiet, content to just listen to their friends chatter ahead of them. A small gust of air at his side had him turning his head to look at Grimmjow, coming face to face with starting blue eyes, a slight intake of breath his only warning before fingers pressed against his, sliding down as they parted from his. Lips parting as he drew in a shaky breath Hisagi returned the gesture, pupils dilating as he watched Grimmjow quiver in pleasure at his touch.

Their eyes met for a brief, heated moment before they drew apart, putting space between them just as they caught up with the rest of their group, no one the wiser to the moment that they had just shared. Meeting Grimmjow's eyes before they went their separate ways, Hisagi let himself smile, just for a moment, enjoying the way his face lit up at the motion, eyes sparkling with the promise for more.


	2. Chapter 2

He couldn't say why he liked it. Grimmjow wasn't one for giving away control, so for him to do _this_ with the soul reaper…he was sure it said something about their relationship that he was not ready to realize—may _never_ be ready to realize.

Plus, it wasn't like they did it all the time. They tended to have rough sex, sure, but they only ever did _this_ particular thing when they were both stressed or frustrated.

Hisagi could be blamed for it all, in his opinion. Grimmjow may never have discovered that he liked this—having a hand on his neck, fingers gripping tight enough to bruise, his air supply being slowly cut off—if not for that day on during the war, after he fought Ichigo and ended up meeting Shuuhei.

At the time he had felt the slightest tinge of pleasure, but it wasn't something he focused on at that moment because there had been bigger things to deal with than the possibility that he might like to be choked.

They didn't get together until the second year after the war, and even then it was purely physical. The hand to the throat while in the throes of passion, well, that happened after a bad first contact in the human world, and it had been by accident, really. He hadn't meant for it to go through, just like he's sure Hisagi hadn't meant to actually follow through with the—admittedly—vivid image that he had portrayed. But, their frustrations had been running high…

Placing a hand on his throat as he stared at the ceiling, he wondered how he could get Hisagi to do that again. Things had been going well lately, but he was looking forward to a little rough action. The thought of being out of control…well, he'd never wanted that feeling more.


	3. Chapter 3

Placing a hand in his, Hisagi moved in closer to Grimmjow, his body leaning in like a magnet, unable to keep a scant inch of air between them. This would not make anyone happy, he knew, but since when had he ever been one to follow the rules? He knew who he was, and he knew what was said about him behind his back; ' _he's going to drag him down with him', 'he'll only ever be good for one thing',_ and his favorite, ' _he will_ _ **never**_ _amount to anything'._

It was nothing new, their opinions, and he'd long since stopped listening to them or let it bother him. He could only ever hope Grimmjow never found out about it, because he knew that he wouldn't choose to stay. No one ever did, and he couldn't say he blamed them; if he were them, he wouldn't stick around, either.

Listening to the soft music he had picked echo through the air, Hisagi firmly pushed those thoughts aside, committing to this evening with a new determination. With a slight tug of his hand he drew the other male closer still, using the brief moment of Grimmjow's confusion to wrap his arms around him, lips brushing gently against his. It didn't take Grimmjow long at all to catch on to what he was wanting—it never did—and he soon found himself wrapped in his tender embrace, strong arms around his waist with slim, delicate hands pressed to his lower back.

They rarely were ever gentle. But with Grimmjow still healing from his fight with Ichigo, they didn't have much of a choice.

Looking up into the hollow's eyes and noticing the way they had unconsciously started to gently sway along to the music, how all three worlds just seemed to melt away when they were together like this, Hisagi felt a small smile work its way onto his lips. Leaning in to share another soft kiss, feeling it all the way down to his toes, he came to a decision. It didn't matter that he felt, with such aching certainty, that Grimmjow would one day leave him or try to kill him, the way that everyone else in his life had.

That did not matter because here, in this moment, he knew that he loved the insane hollow more than anyone he ever had, or ever would. And even knowing how heartbroken he would be in the end, it just didn't matter; because right now, he knew that he was loved in return, and _nothing_ could ever change that.

This moment was perfect, filling his heart, etching itself into his memory. This moment, it was…

It was his _everything_.


	4. Chapter 4

I can't believe what's happening now….

With a deep moan I'm literally throwing myself at him, my hands gripping his strong shoulders tightly and when he starts playing with my ass, my hips start moving back and forward all on their own, pushing my cock deeper into his fist and pushing my bottom against his fingertip, eager to feel more. Then I'm suddenly hissing with pain and pleasure when his wet fingertip is breaching the muscle and he starts pushing it slowly further inside. It's somewhat uncomfortable and it stings a bit, water isn't exactly the best lubrication out there, but I don't care about the slight pain.

I mean come on.

This is Grimmjow we're talking about.

Rough is his middle name.

Gods, there is something barely contained about his hot kisses, as if any minute he might lose control of himself and he would get torn apart by the force of his pure need. His lips are so soft, molding perfectly against my own, but the emotions behind them are far from being soft and delicate.

I start squirming against his skilled hands, moaning as deeply as I can when the tip of his finger is touching finally the bundle of nerves that is shooting highly arousing sparks straight to my hard cock. I bite on my lower lip, groaning with growing longing for him, sounding forlorn and needy and heavy with a strong thirst for completion.

How badly I want this to become a regular occurrence...

"Shouldn't we dry ourselves first?" I ask breathlessly, feeling extremely aroused as his hungry eyes seemed to be mentally eating up every inch of me. My chest is still heaving up and down from the delicious aftershocks of the previous strong climax.

And before I can question why he isn't answering, he gets me immediately writhing and squirming in between the cool sheets and his hot skin, because his tongue ... Gods, his tongue is lapping around my nipples as if he were a cat, his wet lips sucking on the tender skin there until it becomes too much and I throw my head back from the searing pleasure and slight pain when he is pinching the erect nubs with the right amount of strength between his fingers. His thigh is rubbing over my half-hard cock while his hands are stroking me almost everywhere at once and the wet head of his own arousal is twitching madly against my chest.

All sensations simultaneously right now are making me feel like I'm heaven ... nothing beats a soft and comfortable bed, now I can fully enjoy all his ministrations and let myself fall... and fall...

Fall to completion.


End file.
